User blog:JaphethMario/Steven Universe vs Kirby. Japheth's Fictional Rap Battle Ep.9
9th episode...yeah This battle features the pink puff star warrior, Kirby againist the member of the Crystal Gem, Steven Universe . To see who’s the better young pink warrior with a star-theme VS BEGIN Kirby verse: Hi! Look back at the black and white days of a Gameboy I owned the Space Race; I was Super Star at that time, boy Now look at the high definition days of a televsion You are owning unbelievable theories and horrible fan fictions Kirby spitting these delicious disses Right Back at Ya! Your whole existence is a joke like you collab with Uncle Grandpa Are you high on Sugar Universe-al ? Beating me is just plain wrong Cause’ it’s impossible to beat an Ace Attorney who defended Donkey Kong I’m a master eater, defend with your puny shield, like a lollipop I’ll just eat it Steve-n if you like collecting gemstones that much, better just stick playing Minecraft, kid I’ll be always be remembered throughout any type of history While your show is a fad that’s gonna be gone like'' Cookie Cat’''s legacy I’m 8 inches tall and I just defeated a Dragon Ball character You only defeated junk foods like Chowder but only fatter Stay in'' Kindergarten'' class, cause’ you don’t belong fighting enemies But you indeed belong in Tumblr pinning the blame to the bronies Steven Universe: Oh great another Nintendo character who loves to copy and paste Your games give me an Epic Yawn! Cause’ they’re boring not even challenge Even you saw your American box art face, you’re not a threat to me If your games are child-friendly, could you explain the naked Giant Woman to me While I was going on new adventures, you’re always stuck in Dreamland Your moves rip-off of Jigglypiff, and you’re just a Bubblegum version of Pacman Even your anime series may be tolerable But as usual, 4kids ruin it and make it horrible Your copy and paste ability is a copy and paste of an existing ability Female voicing a male pink puff does a lot sucking makes me question your sexuality Like your three flopped projects it will take you eleven years to beat me son By the way, your Death Battle was the saddest thing to otaku since Tiff’s bouncy Watermelons *Kirby turns Black and White and background change to Whispy Woods* Kirby verse: While I was protecting my hometown, Popstar You failed to save Earth, now it Bond to turn into a Shiver Star I could beat you and your asexual Sailor Moon wannabe by just saying Puyo! Just stick making Adventure Time storyboards and make Edd n Eddy homo While you couldn’t make other Crystal Gems be friends, I was befriending King DeDeDe Even my stories are simple, I’m better than you on making a heart-warming story Your weird immortal mom give up her physical form to make this failure warrior got born And yes I insult your mother, so better cry with your tears to heal these sick burns Steven Universe: At least my mom loves me, while your non-existance parents didn't cares for you Blasting you all alone in space for many years with no love given, it’s sad but true Family friendly cartoons are still in a rage Nowadays no kid will play the classic and casual games With no female in your team, your species will face extinction You inflate was cute before, but now is a gross fetish to inflation Send over Prince Fluff and put this baby back in his stroller Your life is just sad; your only true best friend is a finger You should sleep some more maybe for two hundred years more Cause’ Masahiro grew tired on making your sequels and Smash Bros WHO WON? Steven Universe Kirby Trivia *Originally this battle was suppose to release after Aquaman vs Spongebob *Kirby is the second Nintendo character to appear, after Super Mario *Steven Universe is the sixth Cartoon Network character to appear, after Benson, Finn, Jake, Modercai and Rigby **If you count Muscle Man, that makes him the seventh Cartoon Newtork *This is the first suggested battle, WonderPikachu12 suggest this in chat *Kirby is the second character to be in black-and-white, after Dr. Jekyll/Mr.Hyde **He is the first character to be in color and black-and-white *This is the first battle where a rapper in this battle and a previous rapper share the same name **In this case Steve and Steven Universe Next battle *A Ghostbuster vs A zombie survivor (Father's Day Special/Ep.10) Category:Blog posts